


Maybe For Another Lifetime

by Weak4Sana



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, LOVING YOU FROM A FAR, Unconditional Love, dahmo, only exception, saida, samo, sanayeon, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weak4Sana/pseuds/Weak4Sana
Summary: At the time that Sana learns what love is, she didn't know that at the same time she will also experience so much pain. If she only knew she will stop herself to fall, fall harder. But who is she kidding, the truth is she will exchange anything in this world to experience it again with her, only her.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 1





	Maybe For Another Lifetime

Sana is in her senior year in College and just like in her previous years, she also plans to just play around, to experience her last year being free. Free from the huge responsibility that her parents plan out for her. 

She plays around but at the same time she also a responsible student, not many people knew that only her close friends know how nerdy she is just like her best friend Momo that loves to study. Their only difference is that Momo is not used to partying, but Sana she loves that. She loves the attention that every people that around them giving her but she's not the attention seeker type of a person, she's like a magnet that can get your attention in everything that she does.

Sana is also known as a person that sleeps around if she finds you interesting maybe you have a chance to experience the "Minatozaki's Heaven", the girls that been with her called it that way. As much they wanted to experience that again, Sana never does that. Because for her if she does it again to the same person that person might think that she's open to a relationship, which is not. As she said she wanted to enjoy everything that she has now, and being in a relationship is the last thing that's on her mind. Until she met her.


End file.
